


Moonchild

by SpinningYarn



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Angst, Established YoonMin, Fluff, Guest starring Mamamoo, Jungkook and Jin are brothers, M/M, Namjin are estranged royals, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Passing references to Itzy and Twice members, References to Depression, Soobin is Namjin's child, Taehyun is Yoonmin's child, cameos from other kpop idols, namjin - Freeform, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinningYarn/pseuds/SpinningYarn
Summary: (The fic where Soobin is estranged Namjin's kid.)Soobin with his sparkling eyes, innocent smiles and soft dimples, was the light of Prince Seokjin's life and on more occasions than one, reminded him of the Alpha he'd loved and lost - Prince Kim Namjoon of Luregis. The world did not know of Aqualka's little prince but he was the whole world to Seokjin.Alpha Prince Namjoon lived a life of misery not quite moving past the loss of his father and lover, a beautiful omega he knew as 'Jin' in the war with Aqualka. All he wanted was Aqualka to burn and he would give anything to light the match himself.Alpha Prince Jungkook cannot forgive himself for betraying his brother Seokjin and leads a painfully lonely life. His life changes when he meets the ever smiling Kim Taehyung waiting his table. There is more pain to the Omega's innocent smiles than what meets the eye.Alpha Prince Yoongi tries to desperately save his brother Namjoon from burning in his own rage. His mate Jimin may know more than he lets on.Alpha Commander Hoseok is Seokjin's childhood friend and he sees in the Seokjin and Soobin, the family he has always wanted but will probably never have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write this after seeing that Soobin is Jin biased and has all the Namjin traits - winking, eating too much, dimples and he's the leader as well! Uwu <3
> 
> This is my first fic ever, so excuse the sloppy writing!
> 
> P.S: They're the same age in the fic as they are in real life.

#### Luregis (Kingdom of the moon)

The rays of sunshine spilled in through the long windows forcing Namjoon to reach up and cover his eyes. He grunted in annoyance, voice low and sleepy and he begrudgingly turned to his side only to find a heavy weight on his sore right arm.  He peeked through half opened eyes to find the sleeping face of a Omega girl on his bicep. He had no memory of her name – some yeon she had introduced herself. He closed his eyes and sighed slowly. He was going to have to sneak her out of the palace grounds unbeknownst to Yoongi. His cousin, the King was in a particularly sour mood on the second Friday of the month, when the council meets. The amorous pursuits of their prince Kim Namjoon was no secret to the people of Luregis. But Min Yoongi would be none the more grateful if Namjoon could be a little discreet.

Namjoon smoothly replaced his arm with a pillow and left to the bath in his chamber. He preferred to keep no servants in his private chambers. He took his time soaking in the warm water, eyes closed, and hoped the girl would leave saving them both an awkward farewell.

He was relieved to see her gone “Thank god, there was no crying with this one” he thought to himself, as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped at his waist. He walked into the large wardrobe and picked the suit – an impeccable navy blue suit fitted for a prince, which he was.  He wrapped the black silk robe with their royal sigil – a moon, over his broad shoulders and walked to the mirror.

His hair was still wet from the shower and the straight silver locks stuck to his forehead. He ran his fingers through his short length, styling it roughly backwards from his tan forehead. His hair had stayed silver for five years now and as his nephew, Taehyun called it “ Joonie uncle has grandpa hair”. He didn’t want to change the colour. How could he? After all, Jin had liked his hair that way.

He looked up at the mirror to catch himself smiling as he thought about the pink haired Omega fondly. The smile brought out Namjoon’s deep dimples – famous for making hearts flutter and Omegas faint. Jin loved his dimples, always staring at them when he thought Namjoon didn’t notice and poking them playfully with his long fingers. It had been 5 years since Namjoon last saw the omega and yet he still managed to sneak his way into Namjoon’s thoughts every day.

Namjoon’s attention shifted to a letter atop his desk. He knew what needed to be done before the Council met that day.

Jimin was finicky during breakfast. He always felt nervous before the council met to review the state of affairs. But today, he had gotten up from the wrong side of the bed. Although he was an Omega, he was no less responsible than the 8 other members of the council. As the Omega consort, he took up plenty of responsibility in the administration and was always pushing himself harder.

After all, he didn’t want to disappoint his husband, who had trusted him with a position no other Omega in the lands had ever been given. And Jimin was grateful everyday for his family. He loved Yoongi and their child, Taehyun.

But today, he might love them a little lesser than average, considering how Yoongi had been irritated with him all morning and their usually silent four year old had chosen today to throw a tantrum for the first time.

His friend and counsel, Kai volunteered to pacify a still crying Taehyun as Jimin massaged his temples with his fingers. He felt his breakfast rising up his throat. Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse, “The king seeks your presence immediately, your majesty” bowed a soldier.

Kai nodded reassuringly at him, now cuddling Taehyun whose screams had reduced to soft sniffles. “We’re not finished here, Taehyun” he mustered his most serious face to reprimand the child and hurried behind the soldier. If there was something Yoongi needed to speak with him before the meeting, throwing up was going to have to wait.

 

Namjoon took long, slow strides as he made his way to the Palace study. He stepped onto the narrow bridge connecting the Royal quarters to the high towers where the weekly royal council gathering was set to take place. He paused at the middle of the high bridge, as he always did. The view was breathtaking. It had always been his favourite spot as a child.

He stared into the distance getting lost into thoughts as his eyes took in the bustling capital city scene, followed by acres of fertile lands which abruptly ended at the kingdom walls. Beyond those walls lay the forests of Aqualka. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of the life he’d lost there in those dark woods. A life in a small house with low walls, with HIM, and maybe a few pups of their own; A life where he didn’t have to wake up feeling alone and empty. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t fill the gap left by that omega. How could he ever forget him. He was the closest thing to a mate in Namjoon’s life despite knowing him for less than 2 weeks. Jin - with his doe eyes, pouty lips, soft touches and loud laughter; Jin, who would joke about being the most handsome while blushing furiously at the slightest compliment from Namjoon; Jin – whose smell was warm like home while somehow being intoxicating like sin.

Namjoon felt his heart shrink at recollection.  He had no idea if the Omega, _his omega_ was even alive anymore. Aqualka had taken away from him, his father and his lover. And all he could do now was to stand on the bridge and hope to take something back from the wretched state. He is quickly dragged out of his thoughts by a small gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the short, blonde omega smiling sadly at him. “You don’t have to use this bridge everyday and punish yourself, hyung” Jimin said sympathetically.

Jimin was Yoongi’s mate and was born to a Court noble. He'd known Namjoon and Yoongi all his life. He could read the anger and misery off of Namjoon’s face whenever the older was lost in a cesspool of thoughts from the past. He knew better than to ask him any questions. After all, Jimin had known Namjoon for years, much before the war and most importantly during the war which had changed the man forever. Namjoon returns a small smile before turning around and wordless walking towards the High towers.

Alpha Prince Min Yoongi looked fierce as he took his place at the head of the long oval table. His black suit had a royal red silk cloth across his left chest. Although not as tall as some of the warrior Alphas in the room, a mere glance from the prince would intimidate the bravest of men.

The council members were already seated in their high chairs as Namjoon and Jimin entered and took their place at Yoongi’s side. The room was decorated in a deep shade of maroon and every detail looked exquisite. The tall walls had bookshelves and a huge chandelier with soft gold lights hung from the ceiling, giving the room an orange glow. A staircase at the end of the long room led up to the private royal study. Namjoon’s father and Yoongi’s uncle King Kim Hansen, had commissioned the room to look like a royal library. Much like Namjoon, his father, King Kim Hansen was an intellectual who preferred the company of books over loud diplomatic small talk. Namjoon had practically lived in the study growing up reading as many books as possible much to his father’s pride. But he no longer stepped in unless a meeting was called for. How could he, considering every turn and corner in the room reminded him of his father.

 “There are reports of rioting in the town of Beag near the capital of Aqualka. More than a dozen common men were arrested for refusing to pay taxes to the king. Aqualka’s treasury is drying up and King Junseo is getting desperate” reported the Military Commander Jackson Wang, diligently. Jackson’s father had been the military commander to Kim Hansen and had been martyred alongside the king in the war. Jackson was quick to take his father’s place and serve his childhood friends as they struggled to stabilize a war-torn nation.

“ Some villagers went as far as refusing to accept the Jeon Junseo as their King. Things are getting ugly at the borders, your Majesty” he continued with the report. “And how has Junseo responded?” Yoongi questioned, chin slightly forward gaining interest in the new developments.

“Junseo seems to respond with more aggression. There is growing resentment at the crown but the fear among the public is too widespread to act on it in more damaging ways.” Replied Jackson.  “And what about the princes?”  Namjoon asked. “ They don’t involve themselves in the affairs of their state and are rarely seen outside the castle. The people outside the palace don’t even know how they look.” Said Jackson, as a matter of fact. Namjoon scoffed “So they relax in their towers as their people burn from the king’s wrath. Fucking privileged assholes.”

Yoongi let out a slow sigh and rubbed his neck with his hand before interrupting “Although tempting, I would very much like to keep away from the headaches of Aqualka politics. Wang, keep a close watch on the developments in Aqualka and Jaebum, make sure our informers keep their ears and eyes open.” instructed Yoongi. The Omega Jaebum nodded stoically. Unlike the other kingdoms, Luregis respected their Omegas to be in positions of power, even in the royal courts. “Is there anything else, gentlemen? “Yoongi hurried through the meeting.

Once the council members had dismissed, Namjoon turned to Yoongi “There couldn’t be a better time to attack Aqualka and exact revenge. Just give me a commandment of 100 soldiers and I’ll take their capital.” All Namjoon wanted was Aqualka to burn he’d give anything to be the one lighting the match. Yoongi had no doubt in his brother’s prowess on the battle ground but the last thing he wanted was another war.  Yoongi rubbed harder at his neck and said tiredly “We don’t want to be at war Namjoon-ah, the last war ended only 5 years ago and you remember at what cost!”.

“Time to pay them back some, don’t you think?” retorted Namjoon, not giving up just yet. They could never agree when it came to Aqualka, going back and forth at every weekly meeting where the reports of their weakening neighbour were delivered.

Namjoon was clearly not going to let the subject drop, Yoongi could tell from the determined look in his eyes. He worried for his brother, often blaming himself for letting the gentle, kind boy harden into a detached, cold man.

The three head up the staircase to go over royal documents and a nervous glance passes between Yoongi and his mate. Jimin looked beautiful as always but had lines of worry creasing his forehead as he signalled to Yoongi to go easy on the arguments.

Yoongi understood that Namjoon has a deep burning grudge against their neighbouring kingdom for killing his father. Ofcourse, he too had very little goodwill for them considering how close he was to his uncle.

But he had grown to accept that the other kingdom had lost plenty as well and in the end, war kills regardless of side. He wanted to sustain the peace for which his uncle had laid down his life. But he suspected Namjoon had lost more than just his father to Aqualka. But he couldn’t find out what it was no matter how hard he tried to speak with the younger. He wanted his brother to stop burning himself in a fire that died years ago.

**Kingdom of Sun (Aqualka)**

“Can I have ramen for breakfast, uncle Kookie?” chimed 5 year old Soobin making puppy eyes at Jungkook. Jungkook patted the soft fluffy black head sitting on his lap and wondered for hundredth time if the kid knew the power of his pout.

“Not a chance baby, that’s not good for you.” Jin walked to his rescue as he entered the royal dining hall and lifted  Soobin off of Jungkook’s lap to seat him in an empty chair next to himself. “But you can have whipped cream with your pancake, don’t you love that?” whispered Jin fondly, leaning forward into his son’s ear. The boy’s face lights up at the suggestion and he flashes a full dimpled smile. Jin feels his heart flutter cannot help himself but poke the cute dimples with his finger and the boy chuckles in response.

Jungkook watched as Jin fed pieces of pancake to Soobin. He remembered his hyung taking care of him as a child, even though Jin was only 5 years older than himself. Their mother had died giving birth to Jungkook and their father- the king, barely had any time for them.

“I raised you on my back” Jin used to joke with Jungkook whenever they argued, as if that was his trump card to win. He wished he could go back to those times, before the war, when he still talked and laughed with his brother. He hated the distance between them but he had no one to blame but himself. After all, he hadn’t been there for Jin five years ago when the omega was pregnant with a Moon royal’s child. He had watched on as his father forced Jin to move away from the father of the child and locked him up at a secluded hideout for 6 months to give birth to Soobin in secret lest anyone find out about the unmated Omega prince being pregnant and bringing disgrace to the royal family.

Jungkook had however stopped his heartless old man from killing the child. He couldn’t bear the thought of what his father was about to do to the precious child in front of him. He wonders if Seokjin would ever forgive their father if he came to know of this. He knows for one, that he hasn't forgiven him yet.

Their father, Alpha Junseo had let Soobin live but not as a Royal prince. His identity was kept under wraps. No one knew of the child prince outside the palace. Royals from across kingdoms still thought of Seokjin as the beautiful, single Omega up for grabs and it was no longer surprising to receive carriages full of gifts from foreign suitors at the palace doorsteps.

Jungkook looked on fondly at Soobin as he scrunched up his nose adorably and concentrated on eating from the spoon without spilling his soup only to end up pouring the entire thing on himself. He laughed softly at the clumsy child wondering where he got that from, since Jin was always agile and careful.

His smile disappeared as his father entered the dining room with his guards.”This can’t be good” he thought to himself. His father never ate with Jin and avoided Soobin like the plague, even going so far as to address him as “the illegitimate child” instead of his given name.

Jin looked up, eyes wide with shock at his father who was joining them for breakfast. Now, that was new. He chewed his lower lip nervously, a habit he had picked up after presenting as an Omega following which he was a nervous wreck for months. His father had hated when 16 year old Jin who he expected to be his Alpha heir, presented as a lowly Omega. Jin had slowly learnt to love himself and be comfortable in his identity and even proud of it. That is, until he had found himself pregnant and his world came crashing down reminding him of his status as an unmated omega with a child.

Jin briefly met Jungkook’s eyes only to find him equally shocked. He wondered if it would be wise to leave with Soobin. He was numb to his father berating him but he hated how his father treated Soobin. His father took his seat at the head of the table. After his plate is served, he dismissed the servants and leaned in placing his chin on the back of hands balanced on the table with his elbows. Junseo was a terrifying man. He had big doe eyes like Jungkook but they were cold and piercing, almost emotionless. And he spoke in a deep intimidating voice devoid of emotion “I’m sure you’re aware of the riots in Beag.” He continued to cut his meat with a knife and stopped briefly to look up at Jungkook. Jungkook stared open mouth, shocked beyond belief that his father wanted to discuss royal matters with him. He cleared his throat and responded passionately “Beag was worst affected by the war, the businesses there are barely back up, we can’t expect them to pay taxes, father. We shouldn’t be arresting them for it. Of course they’re going to riot”.

“The war was years ago and those questioning our authority to tax should be burned. Today, the riot on the streets and tomorrow they will be at out doorsteps. Do you want to let those miscreants live freely in Aqualka?” Kim Junseo raised his voice. He hated dissent and more so from Jungkook. Jin tensed at the mention of the war, Soobin looking at the adults in confusion not quite understanding what was being spoken. As Soobin opens his mouth to question his Appa, Jin softly nods a no to him. The child keeps silent, noting the serious look on Jin’s face.

Jin observed that the conversation was riling up Jungkook. His brother, an alpha himself didn’t do well with the condescension that the king subjected him to. His father had always doted on Seokjin, that is until the latter presented as an Omega. He had viewed Jungkook as a mere appendage to their family, perhaps bitter that the love of his life died giving birth to him. When Jungkook presented as an Alpha and became the choice to take over the reins, his father had held on tighter, not letting the younger near any of the important royal matters.

Jungkook doesn’t look convinced with his father’s words and begins to speak out against his father but is quickly cut down by the old man. “Well if those peasants don’t pay taxes, how do you expect me to run the kingdom, our treasuries are drying up faster every day. We can’t go on for too long like this. This kingdom and our family will be in ruins” says his father, voice loud and angry. Soobin flinches in his seat from the loud voice of the Alpha, turning to his Papa. The Omega immediately wraps a protective arm around his child’s shoulder.

“Then so be it” Jin muttered under his breath. His father turned to him, eyebrow raised. “No one asked you to speak Omega, you should be grateful enough that I keep you and this boy around” he curled his lip in disgust as he referred to Soobin. Jin would have cowered under the alpha’s glare any other day, but he always found himself to be stronger when Soobin was around, atleast for his son's sake. “Then perhaps you want me to leave” he replied sharply.

“By all means, stay. I’d rather leave than eat here. Besides, I don’t expect you to have any interest in protecting our kingdom. You could never think of anyone besides yourself” His father continued haughtily with a grimace on his face. “That’s not true, father! And you know the sacrifices I’ve made” protested Jin weakly, his voice shaky from the emotion of the accusation thrown at him.

 “Prove it then. Prince Jaehwan of the Argoa kingdom will be here next week. I suspect you were childhood friends. Bed him or beg him, I don’t care. Make sure his kingdom offers to support our treasury. It’s about time you made yourself useful around here”. He spat out at his son. So that's why the king had made an appearance and given Jin the time of his day, thought Jin.

Jungkook looked on in barely contained anger as the king dropped his cutlery on his barely touched plate and quickly left the room. His knuckles had turned white from clenching the fork too tight. “ Why do you let him talk to you that way? “ he asked Jin, annoyed that his brother was tolerating his father’s abuse. He wanted to speak up for Jin but he had lost that right long ago when he remained silent while it mattered. Besides, Jin had talked him off when he had attempted to speak on his behalf earlier. He felt it did nothing but worsen their father’s wrath and he wanted no harm to come to Soobin.  

 Jin looked down with a desolate expression, gently taking Soobin’s hand into his own, wiping his mouth with a napkin and guiding him off his chair. “Don’t act like you’re any different from him, Kookie” he said voice barely audible and walked out the room with his son.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing *drumrolls*
> 
> Hobi - the dad Soobin never had. (That rhymed, lol!)  
> Tae - the dancer at the bar
> 
> And Vkook meet for the first time.

####  **Aqualka (Kingdom of the sun)**

“Baby, I need you to stay still for a second” Jin spoke sweetly to the little boy who kept fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. Soobin was dressed in a brown school robe over a white shirt and trousers.

Jin had been attempting to tie his robe together at the front, only failing because of how restless the kid was. “What’s the matter with you today?” he asked gently.

Jin had been worried about Soobin ever since the breakfast with the King two days ago. The boy was curious and didn’t shy away from questions, but Jin had thankfully managed to steer the topic away whenever the boy had attempted to talk of the events of that day.

Jin hated lying to Soobin but he preferred his son to live in a blissful ignorance of his true circumstances and keep his innocence. An occasional “ Why can’t appa go out of the castle with me?” would shake Jin a bit but he’d rather Soobin be protected from the harsh judgements than let the world know.

Of course there were those days when all he wanted to do was to parade his precious little boy in front of the world instead of hiding him away in a castle, but that could wait until Soobin was older. For now, Soobin went to school like a normal kid being escorted to and from the castle by Hoseok himself.

When Soobin began chewing his nails, a new tic that Jin had noticed in the boy, Jin softly gripped his wrist and moved his hand away.

He stared into the boy’s curious little eyes and asked as softly as possible “ You can tell me anything, honey! What’s the matter, did something happen in school?”

Soobin looked down at his hands and uttered slowly “Why do I not have an alpha daddy, appa?”

 Jin forgot to breathe for a second and felt like a ton of bricks had been dropped on his chest. He had been dreading this question for so long, always fearing he was not going to be enough for the child. Soobin was kind and understanding for a child, mature beyond his age, sometimes taking care of his Appa, but Jin often wished the kid had a well rounded family with two parents to grow up in. Whenever he saw traces of Namjoon in the way Soobin took charge around younger kids in the palace and how quickly he took to learning languages, his heart clenched at how different Soobin’s life would have been with a dad like Namjoon to guide him. Who would have thought being born a royal would turn out to be a curse.

“Is my favourite prince ready for school?” Hoseok spoke suddenly from the doorway. The Alpha was leaning on the open door, arms crossed, his soft orange locks curled on his forehead. Despite appearing like an angel, Hoseok was a fearsome warrior and the youngest Commander at 25. He had single handedly defeated 5 of the deadliest combatants from the enemy nation and saved the king’s crown as well as his head.

He had ofcourse, grown up in the palace, being the son of the palace cook, Jihun. The Alpha was Seokjin’s best and perhaps only friend and he doted on Soobin like his own child. He took up the task of keeping the child safe outside palace grounds, much to Seokjin’s relief.

Hoseok walked in and crouched beside Seokjin. When he noticed the panic on Seokjin’s face and the sad curiosity on Soobin’s, “ Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly. “ Uncle Hobi, why do I not have an alpha daddy?” asked Soobin, louder than the first time.

Hoseok forced himself to smile widely as he said “ That’s because you have the best Omega appa who’s equal to more than a 100 alphas!”. Soobin’s frown upturned into a beaming smile bringing out his dimples.

Seokjin let out a breath he had held in and looked thankfully at Hoseok. He could always rely on Hobi to say the right things to Soobin. Even as a toddler, whenever Soobin had been restless and crying for hours, Hobi would wrap the boys in his arms and the alpha’s scent would calm the boy down eventually.

Soobin jumped off the bed and hugged his appa before gently rubbing his nose against his Appa’s. The boy had taken to the habit after learning about Eskimo kisses during a bedtime story.

He clutched Hobi’s hand with his tiny fingers and almost began running out of the room. Hosoek waved a quick goodbye to Seokjin before letting the kid drag him away.

Soobin loved going to school and learning new things that he could later tell Appa about. It was no surprise to Jin when he learned that Soobin had was intelligent and inquisitive. His father, Joon, was after all one of the smartest people he had ever met.

 

Joon. Joonie. Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. Jin wondered everyday if he would ever meet the Alpha again someday. Ofcourse, he was also terrified of whether he would come to hate him for running away, for hiding his true identity and worst of all, keeping him away from his very own son. Would he understand why Jin did what he did? Would he forgive him and perhaps love him again?

“Love”, the thought brought a bitter feeling in Jin, how could he expect Joon to love him after all he’d done? Perhaps he didn’t even remember him. Jin could never decide what hurt him more – the possibility of Namjoon hating him or forgetting him. The Alpha was bound to have several Omegas throwing themselves at him considering how handsome, kind and intelligent he was. Not to forget, he was a royal as well. Although, Jin hadn’t known that when he first met him and took a liking to the younger.

The thought of other Omegas around Namjoon made Jin feel sick and he pushed away the thoughts and walked up to the mirror. He traced his finger along the delicate silver chain around his neck. It was barely visible considering how thin it was and how he always tucked it into his shirt. It was Namjoon’s last gift to him – a moon silver chain –“delicate but dependable, the metal is an irony in itself, quite like you” Namjoon had whispered in his ear before pressing soft kisses down his jaw, one of the nights they’d laid together. Jin held on to the chain like he held on to the memories of the Alpha; a drowning man holding on to the last piece of rope.

 

Kim Taehyung was exhausted. He had danced two shifts the previous day and only returned home at 4;00 AM. He could barely catch up with his sleep before he was called back to “The Rabbit Hole” – the restaurant by day, club by night, where he worked days as a waiter and nights as a dancer.

Dancing was of course only one of the many services he offered. Contrary to the ambiguously innocent name, The rabbit hole was a premium club and Taehyung was one of the most premium offerings it had. Taehyung neither loved nor hated his job, he treated as it was – just a job.

He often thought back to when he used to live in the streets, always cold, hungry and desperate. It had changed when he met the Omega Sunmi one day.

Ofcourse his Sunmi Noona had been heartbroken at his decision to join the hell hole, believing Taehyung to be so much more.

But Taehyung had been in different kinds of hell for way too long and he no longer knew the difference. And that was the story of how a 16 year old wide-eyed Omega became the golden-skinned dancer of dreams.

Taehyung was grateful for his job, truthfully because he did make more money than anyone could discern looking at him. Besides, he had learned over the years to ignore the pain and feel happy, always flashing a rectangular smile even in the darkest of circumstances. Some may call it insane but he coped in his own way – by innocently pretending to have a normal life and for everything to be alright.

Taehyung expected nothing out of routine as he placed a menu card on Table 5, that Tuesday morning. The Alpha sitting there was dressed in black robes entirely and wearing a black head cap that almost fully covered his face. The man looked oddly furtive for someone sitting at a restaurant in broad daylight and Taehyung knew from his stance and clothes that the man was probably someone important.

The Alpha pulled down his black face ask to reveal a devastatingly handsome face that did funny things to Taehyung’s stomach, he wasn’t very proud of admitting to.

He didn’t so much as glance at Tae as he took the menu into his hands and cocked his head sideways skimming through it with furrowed brows. His smelled like maple trees after rainfall.

Taehyung patiently waited facing his side and noticed his jaw line “I could probably slice an apple with it” he thought to himself and immediately felt embarrassed at lusting over his customer’s jaw.

The Alpha seemed to notice Taehyung staring at him and he shuffled a bit in his seat before turning to face Taehyung, large doe eyes piercing through the omega. He cleared his throat “I’d like some compote, cream and fruit” he said, voice low and melodic as his eyes wandered up and down the Omega in front of him. The alpha’s scent changed ever so slightly to a sugary cream.

He seemed to realise he was staring at the omega and immediately shied away and looked back at the menu. “Cute” thought Taehyung as he noted the sugar overdose ordered by the tough-looking shy Alpha.

He smiled back politely and that seemed to fluster the Alpha even more. _They say you are what you eat. Maybe I’ll find out how sweet you are_ thought Taehyung as he turned around and walked off fully aware of the handsome Alpha's eyes on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited about this fic and can't wait to write more. I have few free days ahead so you can expect frequent updates :D. 
> 
> Scream at me on twitter - @SpinningYarn11


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- More insight into Yoonmin's married life  
> \- Namjoon makes a decision  
> \- Vkook flirt some more
> 
> That's basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a few points to make!
> 
> 1\. Thank you so much for reading this fic, and leaving kudos and comments. It honestly means the world and keeps me motivated to write more.
> 
> 2\. I uploaded the first two chapters without getting my lazy ass to edit it. So, sorry for any grammatical errors or awkward dialogues. I went back and modified some in the first chapter, but no major changes to plot as such.
> 
> 3\. This chapter is longer than the first two and very much unedited! I'll get to it over the next week or so.

####  **Luregis**

Being the king was far from easy. It was the fucking worst, if you asked Yoongi. He hadn’t chosen the weight of the crown on his head. He did understand the privileges of being born a royal. The years of expensive education; hours of best musicians across the land training him to nurture his passion to write songs; He had expected to be coronated after growing up, but not alone. Namjoon was always the first choice for the role and when they both presented as Alphas, there was no doubt among the people that they would rule together, quite like their fathers.

Namjoon had been the picture of patience as a teenager while Yoongi traversed an angst-ridden adolescence, angry and unfriendly. Yoongi had once asked Jimin if maybe Namjoon was going through his puberty in his twenties. “Don’t be stupid” Jimin had dismissed him.

The roles had reversed unanticipatedly after the war. Namjoon was no longer the calm, smiling leader, but rather a raging Alpha hell-bent on revenge. He’d also refused his father’s crown choosing only to act as an advisor to the crown. Yoongi had no choice but to step in and shoulder the burden, looking out for his broken brother, hoping that time would heal the wounds from the war.

But five years later, there was no sign of respite. Yoongi was near losing his patience. Every conversation they had circled back to Aqualka like water circling down a drain. Jimin was at the receiving end of Yoongi’s frustrations. Yoongi shut himself up for days in his study, buried under  stacks of royal papers needing review and approval.

It had been 2 weeks since he last saw Taehyun, his pup. Jimin was the best mate Yoongi could ask for, always willing to share his pains and give him time alone but Yoongi suspected Jimin would be nearing his breaking point too, having to not just be a royal Omega but almost a single parent.

“Taehyun wants to show you his song” Jimin had said with a proud look on his face, as they ate lunch at the private study. Yoongi barely left the place these days and Jimin had to improvise to spend time with him.

 “What song?” Yoongi was only half-listening to their conversation, eyes scanning a proposal for a new dam, north of the country.

“The one he wrote! His piano teacher says, and I quote ‘He has a ear for beautiful sounds and a mind that weaves them into unforgettable tunes’ ” Jimin was practically gushing, hands locked and close to his chest.

 “That’s wonderful, sweetheart” Yoongi replied mechanically, not once lifting his eyes off the paper.

Jimin’s face fell and exhaled loudly, disappointment etched on his face. “I think he might like to learn dance as well.” He continued. “Hmmm, that’s good” replied Yoongi.

 “Maybe I should go out with that treasurer Alpha who keeps giving me the side eye and he’ll listen better” Jimin stated, eyebrow raised, challenge apparent in his face.

 “That’s great, honey” Yoongi stated before lifting up his head in shock so swiftly, Jimin suspected he got whiplash from it. “What ?” he almost shouted loudly face scrunched up in confusion.

 Jimin just rolled his eyes “S’nothing” he mutter to himself and turned to leave the room. “Hyun has his first recital next week, it’d break his heart if you don’t come” he said looking at out the window behind Yoongi, trying his best to be unaffected. But his voice betrayed his emotions coming out a bit broken and Yoongi knew his mate was upset. Before he could get up and comfort him, Jimin left the room in a hurry.

Yoongi groaned loudly into his hands as he sat back down pushing a few papers off his desk. He’d feel better if he punched the wall but he couldn’t afford to immobilize his hand, being king and everything.

 

Jimin was holding back his tears with all his might. He hurried across to his royal quarters. He took short quick breaths to keep the tears at bay, not wanting to be the needy Omega who broke down at a lack of attention. He felt weak.

With his crescent moon eyes and rosy cheeks which puffed up when he smiled, Jimin was used to being the centre of attention growing up, from alphas and omegas alike. And in a way, Yoongi was the complete opposite to him, always preferring to stay out of the spotlight and barely paying heed to anyone outside his closest circle. But Jimin was Yoongi’s exception and Yoongi Jimin’s.

Yoongi had always doted on young, chubby Jimin, teaching him how to fight and helping him learn. To an outsider, Jimin might have seemed closer to the younger brother. Namjoon too adored Jimin, confiding in him his secrets and dreams.

Jimin always thought of his friends and family, placing their interests above his own. Whenever anyone he knew had the slightest of problems, Jimin was there, lending them a shoulder and ear and comforting them with his loving hugs and reassuring words.

Jimin was in all senses of the word, an ideal Omega who would bend backwards to take care of those he loved. But he often exhausted himself emotionally, giving more than he took from relationships. Yoongi had always had Jimin’s back, silently taking care of the Omega. Making sure he ate enough, when he sometimes went on his crazy diets to look the “royal standard”; Making sure he slept well as he prepared to dance at the Annual festival; Just in general, making sure Jimin was okay.

Jimin had grown to take the Alpha’s care for granted but he sorely missed it when the war had occurred. He was quite a mess worrying about the Alpha and almost starved himself in the process several times. When the Alpha returned from the war, Jimin had refused to leave his side for an entire year, even sitting through hours of severely heated and boring political meetings just to have Yoongi in front of his eyes.

But he couldn’t keep it on forever, he knew Yoongi was going to be a lot busier as king and he was proud of his Alpha, but he missed him so much. When Taehyun was born 2 years after the war, Jimin fell in love again with the large curious eyes of the baby. Yoongi too loved his son, who had seemingly taken after him – silent and intelligent.

But it was increasingly harder for Yoongi to try and spend time with their child. He tried his best, but despite barely sleeping, Yoongi was still taking on the work of two kings and Jimin was conflicted. He wanted Namjoon to accept his crown, if not for any other reason, just so that he could have his husband back.

But without Yoongi to take care of him anymore, Jimin sometimes felt alone. He had grown up in a lonely house, his rich noble parents barely giving him the time of the day. He had been withdrawn and shy, without many friends until he had met Yoongi and Namjoon at school when he was 9. He didn’t want Taehyun to grow up feeling alone. He had promised the baby, when he first cradled it in his arms, that he would never feel alone.

Jimin took deeper breaths in and calmed down. He felt stupid for overthinking the whole situation. He has been exceedingly emotional these past few weeks, breaking down when he least expected it and feeling very lonely. He decided to spend some time with Hyun before going on with his royal duties.

Taehyun looked up from his desk before Jimin entered the room. The pup had an uncanny sense of smell, just like his Alpha father. His language teacher Kai, turned around to notice Jimin enter. Kai was Jimin’s closest Omega friend as a child. Kai had grown up to travel around and learn multiple languages and he was more happy to teach little Taehyun.

“Are you okay, papa?” the child asked Jimin, big eyes widening even more. Jimin flashed the biggest smile, which always found its way to his face, when he saw his precious baby. He felt his worries melting away. He walked closer to the boy and gently patted his soft brown hair. Hyun had brown hair like he used to have as a child before he had dyed it blonde.

“Yes, baby! What are we learning today?” he sat down smiling at Kai. Kai quirked an eyebrow up in question, still smiling warmly at his friend. He knew something was wrong, maybe he’d ask later. And so for the rest of the afternoon, Jimin learnt how to greet, thank and apologize, in the language of a land across the great sea.

He remembered thinking he needed an apology. He no longer remembered who he wanted it from – from Yoongi, for no longer giving him time or care, like before; Or from himself, making excuses for his Alpha. Jimin had yet to learn to put himself first.

\---

 

Namjoon wiped the beads of sweat dripping down his forehead with the back of his sleeve. He was dressed in a loose white tunic partly tucked into his trousers. His hair was covered with a cap, and he wore a mask over his mouth.

His pace was unaffected by the afternoon sun. He stopped near a small house, walls half bare with paint peeling away. It was rather shabby and looked uncared for. Namjoon bent and stepped in through the low doorway.

“Hello Ajhumma” he greeted, pushing down his mask.

“Monie!, You really came!” the old woman trotted towards Namjoon, eyes fond and face glowing with happiness. She patted his cheek gently “I really missed you! Why didn’t you visit me last Friday? I was worried something happened to my favourite Alpha” she cooed.

“Ahh, stop it” Namjoon pouted, moving his face away from her palm, but his smile still remained plastered on his face. “Nothing’s going to happen to me, you need to stop worrying! I missed you too.” He said, the latter part softer.

“Well, you can’t stop me from worrying, you’re still an overgrown baby! You tripped on a pot last month!” she joked, her weathered face breaking into a grin at Namjoon’s pout.

 “You’re in luck because I just baked a fresh set of fish bread.” She turned around heading into her kitchen.

Namjoon settled onto a large couch in the corner of the living room. The interiors  and furniture looked old, reflective of its only occupant. “My Alpha built it with his own hands, this house is his baby” she used to point with pride whenever Namjoon suggested she move elsewhere. Namjoon still provided for her, paying for all her groceries and medicines without her knowing. He loved the woman to no end.

She had discovered him at 13 years old sulking near the river. Namjoon had been unbearably upset that day. He had been fishing all morning with Yoongi and Jimin and much to his annoyance, Yoongi had caught three fish and waved it in front of his face arrogantly as he stood besides his empty bucket.

To make things worse, when he had attempted to eat the fish Yoongi had carefully grilled, his stomach had twisted right after two bites, and he had hurled his breakfast out. The whole scene had stressed baby Jimin to no end causing him to bawl loudly and an annoyed Yoongi had asked him to stay away till they were done eating.

That was how Siyeong had discovered the baby Namjoon. After hearing his predicament, she had hurried back home and returned with a fish bread. Namjoon was thrilled he could eat fish, flashing her a smile that showed all his teeth and his cute little dimples.

Their friendship had begun years ago, by that riverside over fish bread. Siyeong knew him as Rap monster, a name Namjoon deeply regretted his 10 year old self for coming up with to hide his identity. Siyeong didn’t know he was the prince, the royals always careful of their identity, but she was wise and had her suspicions. She however knew more about the boy than anyone did – his fears, insecurities, dreams.

Namjoon bit into the warm bread relishing the honey dripping from inside the bread. Siyeong watched him, her omega heart brimming with satisfaction that hadn’t lessened over the years whenever she fed him fish bread. Despite growing into a  tall, strong build and fierce persona, he would always be the dimpled boy by the river to her.

After Namjoon had hungrily gobbled down 2 breads, “Monie..” Siyeong hesitated, bringing herself to ask the question “How are you?” she ventured voice almost a whisper. She knew it was a difficult question for him, as simple it sounded. He had been running away from the answer for years now.

Namjoon shifted uncomfortably, face passive. He focussed on the half eaten fish bread in his hand with newfound concentration. “I’m fine” he muttered barely convincing.

“You were always a bad liar” Siyeong sighed slowly, eyes still on him. “You deserve to be happy, Monie.” she said, moving to sit next to him, gentle hand on his shoulder. “And if you can’t live happily because of your love, you need to find a way to live despite of it.”

When Namjoon didn’t respond, she continued “I’ve loved and lost too, and I’m here now. It’s not the same, but you’ll find there’s more love to go around than you realize.”

“It’s not the same” Namjoon turned sharply, meeting her eyes. His face remained unreadable but his voice betrayed his emotions “ It’s not the same, Ajhumma. I don’t even know what happened to Jin. He just went missing... and, and.. I can’t let go, without knowing. I want to know, if he ran away, if he was forced to. What if he’s still alive?” his voice broke but he looked hopeful uttering the question.

“It was a war, Monie!... a brutal one” her heart broke speaking the truth the younger needed to hear.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Said Namjoon, voice hardening with a warning. He didn’t want to hear the possibility of Jin being dead. He’d heard it enough from Jimin. He couldn’t bring himself to mourn the love of his life. Perhaps, that was why he couldn’t let go. He needed closure.

“Closure.” The word circled his head, not for the first time. He turned to Siyeong, face solemn “I want to go back and search for him.”

Siyeong was surprised, this conversation taking a completely absurd turn. Instead of talking the Alpha into moving on forward, she had somehow made him want to run right back into the past. “That’s.. that’s not what I meant” she struggled for words frantically.

A shrill scream stopped her mid sentence. Namjoon jumped up from his seat, face hardening and rushed outside.

A woman was sat in the middle of the road hugging a small girl tightly to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Her face was scruffy and her long chestnut hair looked wind-blown and unkempt. The child had an uncanny resemblance to the woman and Namjoon had no doubt, that the pup was hers.

“Please, don’t punish her! She was just hungry. She’s just a child! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!. I’ll work for it.” She pleaded eyes closed. An alpha held a whip in his hand and stood towering over the pair.

“ Now that’s rather convenient, don’t you think! For you Aqualka scum to steal from us and beg for forgiveness like you’ve done for years” he spat at the Omega, voice filled with contempt. “Let me punish that rascal you call a child” he said, arm reaching out to grab the shivering child.

“Now that’s enough. We don’t whip people in public, and no less, pups.” Namjoon said voice loud and authoritative as he held back the other Alpha’s arm.

“You stay the fuck out of it” said the Alpha. “This is the third robbery this week from these disgusting migrants.” Anger laced his voice as he looked down at the Omega and pup.

“Report it to the palace guards, then. ” Namjoon said, moving forward and offering a hand to the omega.

“I’m warning you to stay out of it, I own these two and will do what I want to.” The Alpha growled lowly.

“What do you mean ‘own’?” he asked eyebrows arching in confusion at the Alpha and jaws tense from the challenge in his tone. “Who said you owned anyone? Even the king doesn’t own anyone.”

“Good thing I’m not the king then” the man laughed, devoid of humour and his mouth curved into a nasty smirk “Cuz I own about a dozen of these Aqualkan scum.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened in shock and the wheels in his mind turned. Never had he imagined slavery to be rampant in his very own kingdom. He clenched his fists, raw anger flooding his veins at the prospect. But he was smarter than to let his instincts take over and tackle the vulgar alpha basking in arrogance. He needed to rescue the others like this Omega. He quickly feigned a look of cockiness.

“That’s stupid. Housing and feeding our enemies;” he made an act of spitting in disgust. “I found a beta last week wandering these woods, and I dragged them upto the royal guards, only to be paid 50,000 won.” He wove a tale off the top of his head.

The alpha stuttered “..what?” his face now displayed unshielded greed and curiosity at the prospect of making money. “I’ve never heard of this.” suspicion creeped into his voice, but greed still shone in his eyes.

“Well, I can confirm because I work at the palace. He rolled his sleeve upward to show a bracelet with a crescent moon. “Everyone at the court wears one of these, if you don’t believe me” he lied through his teeth hoping the alpha was as much an idiot he imagined him to be, as the other Alpha noted his royal bracelet with interest.

“Tell you what, I’ll save you the trouble of dragging them all the way. Why don’t you hand these two to me? I’m on my way to the palace anyway.” He removed a pouch of coins that hung from his pant and tossed it towards the Alpha. “Bring the rest tomorrow and collect more.” He said nonchalantly. “Spread the word” he said for good measure.

The Alpha’s smirk widened as he peered into the pouch and he quickly dragged the omega to her feet and pushed her towards Namjoon.

Namjoon caught the little girl before she could trip and his heart melted at the child’s state. She was thin and possibly malnourished. She could be no older than Taehyun, Yoongi’s pup, he deduced. He bowed to Siyeong who had been standing at the corner of the crowd. She bowed back with an understanding look in her eye.

After they had walked a safe distance away from the village, Namjoon turned to the Omega who was walking two steps behind him, her child’s small hand tightly in her palm. “Don’t worry, you’re safe. I figured this was the best way to get that scum to turn in all your people he holds hostage. He’ll be punished accordingly.” He said in a calm and soothing voice. He bent to the Omega’s height and asked her “ What’s your name and what are you doing here in Luregis?”

“I’m Sana” she answered looking at the ground. “Are you really a palace official?” she asked fear evident in the way her high-pitched voice cracked at the end.

“You’ve not answered my other question.” he said with small smile to calm down the evidently shaken up omega.

“My..My house was burned last week.. and my mate has been missing ever since.” Tears rolled down her cheeks and Namjoon felt his heart sink. “They’ll kill me if they find me! You can’t turn me back to Aqualka!” she pleaded, her grip on the child tightening. The little girl let out a squeak in pain.

“Hey, it’s okay!” Namjoon tried his best to comfort the Omega. That was Jimin’s specialty, not his. “You’re safe here”

He kneeled down to the child’s height and held out a hand. “Now what’s your name?” he asked sweetly.

“Chaeryeong” she said looking at the ground, a mirror image of her mother.

“Well, Chaeryeong and Sana,” he got back up on his feet, shoulders wide and confident, “I’m prince Kim Namjoon, and you’re under my custody now. Your safety is my responsibilty.”

 

 

####  **Aqualka**

“Eat with me.” Taehyung cocked his head in confusion, _was he hearing this right?._ “Uhm.. eat with me, if you want to, that is.” the handsome alpha repeated, eyes downward.

Taehyung was increasingly endeared with the handsome alpha who had become a regular at the restaurant, always sitting at table 5, downing a sugar overdose. He had always prided himself with reading people but he was at a loss here. The apha, who introduced himself as kook, would be a picture of overpowering dominance – the way he walked, held himself and in general, interacted with anyone, and grow adorably shy the around Taehyung.

It flattered him to no end to be the only one to see this side of the Alpha, seeing as he was still all cold alpha to the other waiter, Hyungsik.

“You’re asking me on a date, at my workplace?” a mischievous smile played on his lips.

“NO.. uhm, i didn’t mean it that way, unless you wanted me to?” Kook stuttered before meeting Taehyung’s eyes.

“I don’t do dates, bunny! But I can show you a good time if you booked me for the night.” Taehyung winked at him.

The alpha seemed at a loss for words, his eyes wide as saucers. “What.” He said dumbly before collecting himself and swallowing harshly. “That’s fine. I’ll meet you out here at 8?” he asked voice uncertain.

Taehyung flashed a seductive smile close lipped with his tongue barely peeing out “Good” he said. He’s practiced the move plenty of times to know the effect it brought upon the alpha, his eyes on Taehyung’s lips.

Jungkook quickly stood up and left the cafe before his scent betrayed how Taehyung had affected him. He hurried back to the palace as the sun shone down on him, the omega on his mind.

There was just something about the way he smiled too often, how he seemed to be happy, maybe a bit too happy. But Jungkook wanted to drown in Taehyung’s light. His life had felt barren, alone, surrounded by tragically miserable people who had forgotten how to be happy. And here was Taehyung, all smiles and cheerful, looking gorgeous and glowing in his own bubble of joy, unaffected by the outside world. And call Jungkook selfish if you want to, but he wanted that bubble for himself.

 

####  **Luregis**

Namjoon stripped his tunic of his body in one swift motion. He stood in front of the mirror in quiet contemplation. The events of the day were catching up to him, exhaustion replacing anger and disgust. He absentmindedly brushed the small crescent moon mark, barely the size of his thumb, just above his waist line. It was a royal mark his family has carried for generations.

The mark was not just a privilege, but a responsibility. To protect. Namjoon hadn’t accepted the extravagance of the crown. But he couldn’t bring himself to turn a blind eye to Aqualka anymore, king or not.

After learning the happenings of the day, Jimin had rushed forward, comforting the omega and pup. Taehyun who had been with his mother at the time was quick to offer Chaeryeong his paper and colour sticks much to the delight of the girl and pride of his papa.

Once, Sana had calmed down, she had been taken to Yoongi’s study by Namjoon and Jimin. Jimin questioned her, voice firm yet gentle. The three listened intently, air heavy with rage and shock, to the stories of horror Junseo imposed on those dissenting him – Dozens of alphas went missing, their houses burned to the ground, with the omegas and pups inside. Even Jimin who always kept his emotions at bay for others, sat in barely contained anger. Yoongi harboured an unreadable expression, fists clenching and unclenching to keep his instincts at bay.

Yoongi was bound by the responsibilities of the crown, tied down by a need to keep peace. But Namjoon was bound to only one thing – his sense of justice.

“It’s time to do things my way.” he said voice low and determined, still staring at the crescent moon on his torso. He walked to his closet and grabbed a duffel bag, stuffing it with clothes and essentials for the road. Once satisfied with his packing, he lay back on his bed, waiting for dawn.

 _“So we meet again, Aqualka.”_ he thought, mind wandering to the kingdom beyond the forests. He fell asleep to memories of those lands, from a happier time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited for Namjoon going to Aqualka? \\(-_-)/
> 
> P.S: I just can't bring myself to write Vkook smut, maybe they'll get some in the next chapter :P
> 
> Also, doesn't Chaeryeong look a lot like Sana?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back :D Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> This chapter is basically  
> 1\. Vkook making out ( to whatever extent my inexperienced ass is able to write smut)  
> 2\. Seokjin talking with his cousin *drumrolls* Solar (I'm obsessed with gogobebe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more points:  
> 1\. I still haven't gotten around to editing the previous chapters! But hopefully, next week is the week, eh?  
> 2\. I've never written stories before and so, any and all feedback on my narration/ dialogue is welcome :D  
> 3\. I wanted the setting to have white lighting, so I came up with white coal (?!) - RIP science.  
> 4\. Italics are basically to indicate characters' thoughts.  
> 5\. I'm learning as I go and the chapters aren't paced well enough to include more plot, particularly this one. But my next update will be quicker and hopefully there is progress in the plot.

####  **Aqualka (Kingdom of the sun)**

Taehyung leaned closer to the mirror, gently dabbing the red colour on his lips. He leaned back, and gave himself a once over. The dark green silk shirt didn’t have a plunging neckline but the colour accentuated his sharp collarbones.

He ran his long fingers across his neck, lost in thought. It was time to meet the cute alpha from earlier. What was his name, again? He frowned and began packing his day uniform. What were names after all, in his line of work? The Alpha was nothing but just another face and body he’d be serving. And Taehyung had been in business long. He knew better than to think any different.

He met his eyes in the mirror, expression blank and wore the last bit of his costume – a blinding smile. _Time to get to work._

The Alpha was waiting at his table, bucket hat and mask hiding his face. But Taehyung identified him from his scent – a strong musky maple with an underlying sweet tinge of fresh cream that intensified when the alpha was flustered. Taehyung wanted to drown in the sweetness and maybe he would, he thought to himself.

The alpha noticed him and stood up, extending his hand. Taehyung looked at the offer with amusement, before reciprocating the gesture. The alpha had a gentle but firm grip. “Lead the way, Omega.” He said, mask still covering his face.

“Call me Tae, bunny” Taehyung chirped back and walked forward, pulling the stunned alpha along as he led him into a open horse carriage waiting by the lane. The nickname was having a rather desirable effect on the alpha, from the spike in his scent. Taehyung couldn’t help the tiny smirk.

The alpha sat close to him, his shoulders and thighs brushing “I..uhm.. I’m Kook” he said, glancing at Tae and back at the road repeatedly; Too shy to look too long but; too enraptured to keep his eyes away.

Tae chuckled softly and hid it with his free hand, other hand still in the alpha’s grasp. _A hand-holder, how cute!_

 _“_ I reside up north, closer to the palace” he said slipping his hand free to rest it on Jungkook’s thigh. Kook glanced down at the hand and looked back up to meet his eyes. His dark eyes shone with desire.“We’ll be there in no time” he patted the alpha’s thigh as if reassuring him.

He felt metal under the loose robes and his breath caught in his throat. He turned away to compose himself. Only soldiers and spies hid weapons under their robes. He evened his breathing and turned back to find Kook staring intently at his neck.

 

“That will be 2 bronzes” the beta sat at the helm of the carriage announced. Taehyung and Kook began walking towards a cozy brick house with a lawn. The lawn was neat and lined with lavender flowers. A stone path led upto the wooden door.

A warm fire was ablaze in the fireplace illuminating the small living room an orange hue. The furniture, was minimal but looked comfortable. There were plenty of vases weirdly shaped. The alpha was looking around open mouthed with wonder at the obscure colours on the walls, as Taehyung lit the white coal lamps around the room. With white light illuminating the room, the colours on the furniture and walls seemed to spring to life.

“Wow” exclaimed the alpha, still engrossed in his surroundings. Taehyung grinned at him “So, what do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, you live ..uhm..rather well, I suppose.” He surprised.

“ Not what you expected?” Taehyung teased, smile on his face.

“I’m just surprised, that is” Kook replied eyes still taking in his surroundings, mouth shaped O.

“I am full of surprises.” He said cheekily and sat down at the large couch in front of the fireplace, patting on the spot beside him, gesturing Kook to join him.

 

There was a moment of silence with only the sound of the flames crackling as Taehyung and Kook took in each other.

Then Taehyung leaned forward slowly, hand raised to hold Jungkook’s neck, fingers gracing his nape. Their lips were merely inches away and Taehyung could feel the alpha’s hot breath against his lips. The air was dense with sickeningly sweet scent of cream and Taehyung felt drunk on it. His eyes fell on the alpha’s lips before looking back up at his eyes. He saw the alpha’s wide eyes filled with lust, his pupils dilating and a red creeping in.

The alpha’s hands found their way to Taehyung’s waist and the touch burned through his skin. His grip was soft, hesitant and Taehyung leaned sideways, their cheeks brushing.

“What are you waiting for, bunny?” he whispered, voice deep and low.

The reaction was instant, Kook dropped his head to Taehyung’s exposed neck and pulled him closer, hands firm around his waist. He nosed at the scent gland, breathing in deeply before kissing his way across Taehyung’s collar bone. He sucked a mark on his clavicle earning a low gasp as Taehyung dropped his head backwards.

The sounds seemed to encourage Kook, as moved forward, straddling the Omega and slowly pushing him backward so he lay underneath him, all the while still kissing his soft lips, tongue and everything.

Taehyung was lost in the moment. _Bunny knows to work his tongue._ He felt  a fire building up in his stomach, wanting more. It was only a matter of time. He needed to get his pants off, removing the scent of slick was a pain.

Kook lifted his head, eyes boring into Taehyung’s. “Clothes off?” he asked voice impatient, his index finger inserted into Taehyung’s pant. Taehyung nodded and the alpha pulled down his pants in a swift motion, eyes hungrily eating up the sight in front of him.

Taehyung let out a yelp, surprised by the alpha's change in demeanour. He needed to see more, know more. He pouted and tugged at the alpha’s shirt.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Kook smiled, full of mirth, and obliged him. Taehyung stared mouth open in awe at the spectacle beholding him. The alpha was all muscle, a sharp contrast to the cute bunny persona. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers over the alpha’s abs and exclaimed “Fuck”. Kook looked on, amused.

“Like what you see?”

Taehyung cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. He sees naked men almost every second day, but this was something else. The alpha looked like he was sculpted.

His body responded faster than his mind though, he felt the wetness between his thighs and from the alpha’s eyes, he guessed he could smell it too.

“ Uhm.. the bedroom is through that door” he pointed his chin in said direction. Kook didn’t waste a second, lifting him up, muscles flexing; earning a gasp from Taehyung. He wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist and leaned forward nosing into his neck. The alpha grabbed at his ass cheeks gently squeezing, as he made his way over to the room and dropped Taehyung on the bed.  He stood back up and stared at him in admiration before Taehyung reached out with both hands, pretending to grab him.

A smile broke out on the alpha’s lips at how cute the omega was being and who was he to resist. He jumped in to a kiss, hot and heavy, as his hands roamed the omega’s body, his lips soon to follow.

Taehyung closed his eyes and felt his body arch and bend to the alpha’s touch and lips. The two of them were completely unclothed and he felt pleasure thrumming at all the places their skin touched. The alpha’s lips trailed lower and he swiped across Taehyung’s leaking hole with his tongue and he let out a whimper, desperate for more.

He sat up, suddenly realising why the whole situation felt new. Foreplay was a foreign concept to him, when it came to work. All his patrons wanted to fuck and be done with it and would have left by now. But they’d been making out for so long and the way Kooked looked at him, held him and kissed him – it was different and that confused him; it was almost like he worshipped Taehyung.

Guilt crept in and Taehyung offered sheepishly “ You don’t have to.. you know, do that! Do you want me to ...?” he pointed at the alpha’s throbbing erection.  He was getting sloppy at his work, he chided himself.

Kook looked up from between Taehyung’s tan thighs, confused for a second, one eybrow arched questioningly. “Do you not want me to...?” he asked slowly. Maybe he was reading this wrong.

“No. No! I want it, but it’s not necessary for you to..”

“But I want to, Tae.” He said voice hungry and finger swiping across the sensitive hole. Taehyung shivered in response.

It’s not every day he got an alpha as hot as Kook offering to eat him out. Who was Taehyung to refuse such gifts? He’d have time to over think and regret this later. “In that case, hurry up, bunny!” he said eyes closed.

The nickname earned him a small growl and Kook resumed his ministrations between Taehyung’s thighs.

“Let’s see you call me that after tonight!” he mumbled lowly and Taehyung felt the vibrations of his words down his spine. Taehyung gulped in anticipation and soon after moaned lowly. _The alpha didn’t know nothing._

Sometime in the middle of the night, he realized who really was in control, and never had he been happier to cede it.

 

 

 

 

Seokjin sat down on his bed with an exhausted sigh. As the prince, he had several administration duties which were becoming increasingly difficult with a resentful population to rule over.

He felt tired a lot these days, and often wondered if he was falling sick or a making of his mind. It would come as no surprise really. He had been physically ill a lot these past 5 years. The pregnancy itself had taken a toll, giving birth without his alpha proving to be dangerous and painful. But his face hadn’t aged a day.

 _Father will be distraught if that happens._ He thought bitterly.

He was tired and drowning in misery and there was only one thing that could possibly make him feel better – Good old cuddles with his baby bear. So he stood up to walk to Soobin’s room, the next one in the hall, much to his father’s dismay. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

A knock on the door caught his attention. “Come in” he said, grabbing the papers on his bed and shoving them into the bedside drawer.

His cousin, Kim Yongsun walked in, smile on her face. “Jinnie! How have you been? You look tired!” she said sympathetically before wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a hug.

He relaxed in the omega’s hold, closing his eyes and resting his head on her shoulders. He pulled back from the hug to look at his dark haired cousin.

“Noona, when did you get here?” he said smiling widely. His cousin was one of the few members of the family he still felt close to. Too bad she lived in a different kingdom, with her alpha and pup. “Are Moonbyul and Ryujin here too?” he asked voice eager. He could use some good news and company.

“No! I’m sorry they couldn’t travel here. Moonbyul is busy taking over the royal affairs while I’m here and you know how Ryu gets without her mommy.” She said, eyes filled with adoration at the mention of her family.

Jin nodded with understanding. “So, why are you here? I’m guessing it’s not just to see my handsome face?” he teased sitting down on the chair. Yongsun chuckled at that. She was one of the few people around him he felt like his old self.

“Well actually, your father asked me to come here. “ her smile faded, serious look taking its place. “Something about getting you ready for Prince Jaehwan’s visit.” Jin’s smile fell.

“Besides, it’s been so long since I met my favourite cousin and nephew.“ she smiled fondly.

“Too long” Jin replied and they slipped into an easy conversation, catching up on the trivial and laughing at cute stories of Ryujin. They had the weirdest laughter in their family and had always been blissfully uncaring of it.

“How are you, Jin? Byul worries about you all the time.” she asked earnestly.

He looked down at his hands, slowly fidgeting. “Could do better, I guess” he answered honestly and met Yongsun’s worried eyes. There was a silence for a moment too long, questions unasked and unanswered.

“You should come and live with us.” Yongsun said, not for the first time.

Jin sighed and shook his head fervently, “That would put you and Byul at risk, not to mention Ryu. I can’t do that to you.”

“ Altum might be small, but it can defend itself from Aqualka.” Yongsun insisted. “I can protect you from him, Jinnie. You don’t have to put up with your father anymore. You’ve let this go on for too long.” Yongsun pleaded.

“I just want you and Soobin to be happy” she added quietly.

“I know” Jin didn’t disbelieve her sincerity; not for a second. But it was still dangerous to burden his cousin like that.

Jin sighed and got up, walking over to his wardrobe to pull out an expensive silk robe that his maids had placed there. It was for the welcome party tomorrow.

“Does Jae know, about Soobin I mean?” Yongsun asked. “Byul tells me you guys used to be friends as kids”

“Not yet, he doesn’t. We did use to be close!” a smile made its way to Jin’s lips.

 Those were happier times, before presenting into his sub-gender at 16. Jaehwan used to call himself Ken, pretending to be a foreigner from the land across the seas. He remembered the simpler times – Just Ken and Jin, no alpha prince Jaehwan courting Omega prince Seokjin.

“But I’ve not seen him in years, and I need to be sure I can trust him before telling him anything.” Seokjin knew better than to trust easily, that hadn’t gotten him anything other than betrayal and pain.

His cousin stood up and turned to the door. “I trust you to be smart enough, Jinnie. But think about what I said. Altum ‘s doors are always open for you and Soobin” she said.

“Where’s Jungkook? I’ve not been able to find him in the palace!” she asked turning around near the entrance.

Jin turned to look at her surprised “He’s usually hanging around the training grounds” he spoke, confusion evident in his face. “You might want to check our mother’s quarters, he sleeps there some times.” he said voice quieter, eyes straying back to his wardrobe.

 “I passed through there, doubt he’s in the palace.” Yongsun spoke, as if thinking deeply. “Jin, are you both fine?”

Jin refused to meet her eyes. “Not now, Noona” he said. Yongsun didn’t want to upset him anymore and so she nodded sympathetically and left after a brief goodbye.

 _Where is Jungkook? Has he begun sneaking outside of the palace? Does he have any idea how dangerous that is, with how the people feel about the royals?_  Jin worried for his brother. God forbid someone notices the sun sign mark on his back – a royal symbol in their bloodline. Jin would speak with him tomorrow, he decided.

Jin ran his hands over the smooth silk, mind muddled with worry. He had no idea what Jaehwan thought of him. _It’s probably just a political alliance for him._

He pushed the thought to the back of his head, he had more important things to sort out. With an outsider party living in the palace from the next day, Soobin needed to be protected, and he trusted only one person when it came to Soobin.

He walked towards the direction of the Commander’s quarters, towards his only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the comments, they honestly keep me going! 
> 
> There may be some Yoonmin/ 2seok / Kenjin drama coming up in the next chapter!
> 
> Tell me what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed updated, I've been caught up in life I guess.  
> Anyway, I wrote this in the middle of the night and immediately posted it, because I have zero self control. So I might have to come back to edit it later.

**Luregis (Kingdom of the moon)**

Namjoon checked his brown sack, one more time for the blade his uncle, Min Jinwoong had gifted him. Unlike his father, his uncle was man skilled at art of sword and knife fighting. Perhaps, that’s where Yoongi got his skill for archery from.

He ran his thumb over the beautiful carving of a moon and clouds on the handle. He didn’t have a plan. As ridiculous as it sounded, he knew he needed to get to Baid and nothing more of what he should do next. All he knew was that, by the end of summer, his blade had to end up in Junseo’s heart. Perhaps, he must kill the royal princes who supported their father’s tyranny as well, to ensure an end once and for all to that wretched reign. He covered the knife with the leather sheath and stuffed it into his belt bag, hidden at his waist, underneath his coat.

Going undercover was nothing new to him, and especially not in Baid, where he’d spent six months before the war. His father had wanted him to understand the people of their neighbouring kingdom, to recognise they were as human and perhaps hope that the war of several years would draw to an end, in the reign of his son and nephew.

Of course, his cousin and the south king, Min Jinwoong was uninformed and would probably have been severely opposed to Namjoon spending even a minute on enemy soil. Kim Hansen’s decision to send his son, cost him his life, but also caused a ceasefire, and a manufactured peace.  

Namjoon placed the scroll addressed to Yoongi on his study table, where it would be discovered in two days or so, when his absence was noticed at the council meeting. He hoped his brother trusted him and silently apologized to Jimin as well, who he recognised was always looking worried these days. He also placed an expensive writing feather made of phoenix feathers, for his nephew Taehyun who would soon begun learning to write.

He didn’t know how long it’d be before he met his family again. He’s miss them sorely. He’d remembered to hug Taehyun a little longer the last time he’d met the child. The memory of the child hugging him back earnestly and saying “I love your hugs, joonie uncle” wrenched his heart.

As selfish as the mission to Aqualka seemed, at the cost of his family, it was a price he needed to pay. He needed to leave the palace before the crack of dawn. His late night endeavours had made him familiar with the night guards’ routine by the south wall, facing the forests.

He hurried along the corridors in stealth, not wanting to draw attention. As he turned a corner, he entered into a corridor and knocked over a light holder carelessly. “Who’s there?” he heard a voice and before he could move, he stood facing a guard whose torch now illuminated the narrow brick walled corridor. He looked rather young, and was staring wide-eyed at the prince standing in front of him, at this odd hour. “Uhm.. your majesty” he bowed deeply, stuttering with his words.

“Namjoon looked around with frustration to see if anyone else was in ear shot. He quickly grabbed the soldier by his shoulder and  “What’s your name?” he asked.  

“Do..dowoon” the soldier stuttered still shaken.

“You are to not report seeing me here, unless you’re asked of it. That’s a royal command and I have faith you’d follow it, Dowoon.”

“Ofcourse my prince” he bent in respect. Namjoon nodded and continued on his way, cursing himself for not being careful enough. If he was found out before crossing the Luregis limits that night, Yoongi would try everything possible to bring him back. And his uncle would ensure he’d never have the chance to leave again.

He resumed more carefully but was dismayed to see a man standing with a torch at the Southern wall gate. It was a narrow brick-walled cave that ended in a wooden doorway, that very few palace workers used and Namjoon was sure it would be unguarded at this time. He cursed the gods he didn’t believe in. He warily walked closer to see the man’s face, hand reaching the hilt at his belt. He was facing the man’s side and the man seemed to have notice him, and turned to face him.

“Namjoon-ah, it’s me, relax!” the voice sounded. Namjoon’s heart skipped a beat before recognising the familiar playful tone.

“Jackson!” he exclaimed.

“You didn’t call me this time as well!” Jackson whined and pouted, hand adjusting the bag hanging off his shoulder. Namjoon looked on in shock, mouth open, speechless.

“How did you know?” he managed to utter awkwardly.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a while now. And what good is a commander who doesn’t know when and where the king sneaks out. Besides, I can know a farewell when I see one”

Namjoon forgot that Jackson too was present when he had bid his farewell to Taehyun. He felt more stupid for underestimating how observant and wise Jackson was, underneath all the humour. His brows were knitted as he worried about whether anyone else was witness to it.

“Don’t worry, my king. No one else knows of your secret and they won’t either” Jackson seemed to read his mind.

Namjoon looked up at him. “your prince” he corrected him, only Yoongi is King.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Ah, Same thing. You and Yoongi are both to rule, just like your fathers did and so you both will be Kings to me.” He explained matter-of-factly.

“Cut the crap, Jackson. The real king, yoongi, needs you here. You can’t just pack and leave with me. I don’t know what this will lead me to. I am not letting you join me in this madness.”

“He needs you too, Namjoon. That didn’t stop you, did it?” He walked towards Namjoon and threw his arm over his shoulder, a gesture familiar from their childhood.

“Besides, you forget I’m no stranger to your madness.” His playfulness was back.

“And what do you take me for?” he pretended to be hurt, his free hand placed over his chest. “When it comes to you, I’m a ride or die kind of guy” he winked at Namjoon.

Namjoon couldn’t help but smile at Jackson, one eyebrow raised. Having Jackson by side was a comfort he more than gladly, would accept. Not only was he a skilled swordsman, but more importantly, a loyal friend – a rare thing in times of war.

Both the alphas exited the palace that night, heart filled with a dreaded excitement, not knowing whether their journey will finally take them to home. Or hell.

 

**Aqualka**

Hoseok swallowed the bitter ale leaning against the bar table “One more for me, Tae” he called out.

Taehyung moved swiftly to the Commander, tilting the jug and filling his cup “Drinking on the job, are we Commander?” he teased him.

“Well, the job is such” Hoseok said, sullenly not looking up to meet Taehyung’s eyes.

“What’s not to like? Protecting the tyrant or putting to sleep anyone who bothers breathing in opposition?” Taehyung carried on teasing.

“Well, you’re still alive” Hoseok answered looking up at Taehyung.

“I often wonder why? Perhaps because you love me too much” Taehyung acted cute in an attempt to cheer up his hyung and only friend. Not anymore, since he has Jungkook now. Was Jungkook his friend? Taehyung’s smile faded as he recalled how he’d woken up in his house, all alone that morning.

He should be accustomed by now, to the empty beds. He shouldn’t let it bother him. Why should he care for the alpha? They’d had a good time, mutually agreeing to the night and there was nothing more to it. He stiffened his shoulders in an attempt to control what was the beginning of an unnecessary heartache which would only end with a knife through his heart.

Hoseok observed the change in demeanour silently. These were rare moments of emotion he’d seen on Taehyung. He had met the younger Taehyung with unbound energy and enthusiasm despite his circumstances, and had expected to see him mellow down with age. Maybe he was finally seeing it happen. Hoseok worried for him. Although their acquaintance had begun with him taking Taehyung in as an informer, he had grown to love the boy as a younger brother.

“What’s wrong Tae?” he asked softly. That seemed to shake the younger away from his thoughts and he met Hoseok’s eyes. And in an instant, like a mask, the smile was back on his face.

“Nothing you need to worry about. I’m fine, like always” he replied with dripping enthusiasm, like a small child.

Hoseok was always fascinated by how quickly Taehyung could change, as if he was acting a part. His brows furrowed more “You don’t always have to be, you know; Happy, I mean. It’s okay to feel bad and fucked up”

Taehyung’s smiled toned down “Happiness is a fragile thing, Hobi hyung. The moment you let it go from your hand, you never know when you’ll find it again.”

 Hoseok cocked his head and nodded, in thought. People always underestimated Taehyung and his understanding of the world. Whether that was his strength or weakness, only time will tell.

“Now tell me what’s making you drink during the day.” Taehyung asked Hoseok, face calm and eyes serious.

“Another hanging, but no fanfare since Prince Jaehwan is set to arrive by tonight” the Commander answered wearily voice low and tired.  Taehyung gulped visibly, before clearing his throat to ask the dreaded question. “Who was it?”

“A tutor working at the palace, the fourth one actually.” Hoseok sighed into his palms which now covered his face, and brushed his right hand through his red hair.

“Why do you need a scholar in the palace anyway? Aren’t the princes too old for tutors?” Taehyung wondered out loud, nose wrinkled and lips parted in thought.

Hoseok immediately straightened, realizing what he’d let slip. “Why the king needs anything or anyone is beyond me.” He attempted to sound nonchalant, hoping Taehyung bought it. He scolded himself for being reckless, even if it was only with Taehyung. He trusted Taehyung with his life, but when it came to Soobin, he could never be too safe.

Fortunately, Taehyung just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the new guests who’d occupied the  seating next to him. Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief and gulped down the ale.

“How fortuitous to be served breakfast by such a beautiful omega” he heard the alpha who’d sat himself beside him say. It was nothing new to see alphas flirt with Taehyung, gorgeous as he was. But the accent sounded off, foreign even. And Hoseok discreetly paid attention to the strangers.

The two had clearly been on a long journey, considering the dried mud and green on their boots. The only rains in the recent months had been in the forests, north of the town bordering aqualka.

Both men seemed handsome and young, perhaps as old as Hoseok himself. The loud one had jet black hair, mischievous eyes and a playful smile. The other one had striking silver hair and an aura of authority. His eyes looked wise, but his gaze was determined, like a man on a mission. Hoseok had seen that look on far too many men and learnt to be wary of it. It was one he rather preferred at his side, than directed at him. The man seemed to have noticed Hoseok look at him, and turned to meet his eyes.

The silver haired man studied him quickly and discreetly, sight grazing the sword hanging from Hoseok’s belt. Then his lips broke into a gentle smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Hoseok noticed the dimples that appeared on his cheeks.

The smile seemed familiar and foreign at the same time. But he couldn’t quite place where he’d seen it before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Namjoon get introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a quickie. And this will be followed by 2 more in quick (time is a relative concept) succession!

“I’ve seen you somewhere, haven’t I?” Hoseok turned in his stool, one leg lowered from the stool to the dark, stained wooden floor of the bar. His question was asked nonchalantly, not betraying the suspicions crawling into his sharp mind. As a general, he remembered faces well, but his memory betrayed him with this one.

Namjoon leaned forward to answer the voice sitting to Jackson’s left, his polite slight smile remaining pasted on his face, “I doubt we’ve met. Perhaps I remind of you of someone else.”

Hoseok nodded in understand but his eyebrows remained knitted and lips pouted, in thought. “Well, where are you gentlemen from and what do you do?” he asked looking at Namjoon and then Jackson.

Jackson jumped out of his stool, as if poised for this very question “I’m Jackson and this is Joon. We travel the world, me and Joonie.” He gestured with his arms wide open. Joon rolled his eyes, unamused. “We learn and teach. I teach the sword, and him the word. Don’t be fooled by the cold exterior, he writes verses like no other, especially romantic ones.” He winked at Namjoon.

Taehyung  who had been silently overhearing the conversation leaned over the counter “Are you two mates? I’ve never met alpha mates but I’ve heard it happens in some places. I want to know how….” he asked eyes bulging in genuine curiosity, words pouring out quickly.

“Tae, that’s rude.” Hoseok stopped the overeager omega, while Jackson laughed and answered. “This one won’t even answer me when I call out to him, I’d rather mate a tree.”

Taehyung laughed lightly, a pleasant low rumble, while Namjoon looked mortified. He looked around awkwardly till his eyes landed back on Hoseok who still seemed to be wordlessly appraising him. “Well, you sure did pick a lousy time to visit Aqualka. The city is most beautiful in spring, monsoons are right around the corner now and few enjoy the sticky wetness that clings to the air here when the rains begin. We get very few travelers around this time, so it’s rather surprising.” Hoseok said matter-of-factly shrugging his shoulders slightly at the end.

His question was clear though, to Namjoon. Of course he wanted to know why foreigners were in Beag now. Namjoon had also begun sizing up the red-haired alpha. Clearly, the alpha was sharper than he let on. Namjoon theorized he might belong in the military or some kind of security service, considering how he openly roamed with a weapon. And he was probably in a rather high position for his age, seeing how he carried himself and more importantly, how he could relax at a bar during the day.

“Have you come to Aqualka before this?” Hoseok asked.

“No”. “Yes”. Jackson and Namjoon answered simultaneously and then looked at each other, surprised. “I have, he hasn’t” Namjoon recovered quickly. Hoseok didn’t seem convinced, one eyebrow raised in question, so Namjoon continued.

“I served in the war. Five years ago.” Namjoon said solemnly and watched the smile leave the alpha’s face. He’d noticed that reaction plenty of times  in Aqualka, at the mention of the war.“ We left soon after.” He took a sip of his beer and continued “Got tired of the bloodshed and figured we’d be useful elsewhere, rather teaching than fighting.”

Hoseok waited for the alpha to answer his real question, and between the both of them, it was clear they understood each other’s communication between the lines.

“I’m looking for someone. I met them during the war.” Namjoon swallowed tightly. Jackson, who had been looking at Hoseok and nodding ardently for every word of Namjoon’s quickly turned the other side to look at him softly. He’d heard the palace rumours ofcourse, but this was news to him.

“I last saw them at Beag, before the siege around the peace camp” he looked down at his glass. A heavy silence hung over the converstion. Even Taehyung, who was wiping the counter, paused to look at the Alpha with worry. The siege was brutal for the people of Beag and countless lives had been lost when the King’s army had decided to isolate an entire town of people, closing the one bridge leading out of the island surrounded by two rivers, which were going to flood from the heavy rains. There were rumours that the Luregis king had himself come down and set up camp in Beag, to talk peace. There was a lesser rumour of how he’d turned himself in to the mad king to free the common people, or maybe someone important to him.

Hoseok considered the alpha’s words and didn’t doubt his sincerity even for a bit. “I hope you find them” his eyes met Namjoon’s.

He still didn’t fully trust the alphas and knew more than well to be wary of foreigners, especially at a time like this. But he was truly sympathetic to the alpha’s cause, his grief unmistakeably honest.

“Me too.” Namjoon answered. Jackson had continued staring to his right, at Namjoon, worry etched on his face. Namjoon met his eyes and quickly looked back down at his glass, running his index finger over the rim.

Hoseok heard the clock strike two and was brought out of his line of thought. “Shit, I’m getting late” He jumped out of his stool and straightened his robe. He opened his arms and pulled Tae into an awkward hug over the counter. “Keep an eye on them” he whispered into his ear, out of sight of the alphas. Then he bent down to quickly scent the Omega’s neck, a tradition between them. It made Taehyung feel safer and was a repellent to other alphas. But his nose picked up another alpha’s scent and he scrunched his nose in displeasure. Taehyung never let his customers scent him. He couldn’t ask Tae about it now, not in front of two strangers, so he let it go, mentally noting to ask him the next time they met. He let go of Tae, smiled at him and paced to the exit.

“At least tell us your name, handsome” he heard Jackson loudly call out after him as he pulled the wooden door open at the entrance.  He turned his face and answered Jackson “Hoseok”, a blinding smile playing out on his face. He met Joon’s determined gaze, “General Commander Jung Hoseok” he said, in a dignified voice and bowed slightly before leaving. He’d caught the surprise on their faces but where he’d expected fear, he saw none.

As he fastened his face mask and mounted his horse, he thought to himself “He said he fought in the war. But not on which side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos keep me awake at night (literally) wanting to write more. <3


End file.
